After installing or repairing a residential or commercial gas service system but before the system can be connected to the main gas line, the system must be air tested to make sure that there are no leaks in the piping. Currently, air pressure is applied by the gas company at the junction where the main gas line meets the system below the surface of the ground. The gas company must excavate the area, find the main gas line and apply the air pressure. A gauge measures the amount of air pressure applied to the system. The gas company monitors the testing gauge for the required amount of time (usually 15 minutes) and then releases the air pressure. The gauge indicates whether enough air pressure has been applied and the air pressure must be maintained for a certain amount of time to make sure that no leaks exist before it can be released. The gauge and the release valve are located at the place where the gas service enters the building not at the place where the air pressure is applied. This location is above the surface of the ground and in most cases nowhere near the street. It is therefore necessary for the gas company employee to climb out of the hole and walk to the building to apply the gauge, read and monitor the gauge and release the air pressure when the test is completed. The invention allows the gas company employee to perform all of the following steps at one location: (1) Apply the air pressure to test the system; (2) Read the gauge to determine if enough air pressure has been applied; (3) Monitor the gauge over the required amount of time; and (4) Release the pressure after the test is done.